


Fear Tactics

by scandalsavage



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Torture, established Guy/Kilowog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: It was a recon mission. Guy wasn't supposed to intervene.But no Lantern can stand by while innocents are hurt.Even if it gets them into trouble.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Administer Lash, Guy Gardner/Kilowog, Guy Gardner/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Fear Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondCircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondCircle/gifts).



> Happy _extremely_ belated birthday, [TheSecondCircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondCircle/pseuds/TheSecondCircle)!!! Hope you enjoy my first Green Lantern fic :D 
> 
> (almost selected Batman as the fandom out of habit) 
> 
> Based heavily on Rebirth _Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps, Vol. 1: Sinestro's Law_

“You’ll be alone and out of contact, don’t take any stupid risks.”

“Ah, come on,” Guy laughs, slugging Kilowog’s broad pec just hard enough that he tries to subtly shake out the slight sting in his fist. Somehow he always forgets, even playfully, it’s like punching concrete. “You know me.”

The giant alien sighs and rolls his eyes. “I do know you. That’s why I’m askin'. Just this once, follow orders.”

Guy gives the man his best lopsided smirk. “Then you know I ain’t gonna promise anything like that.”

He turns to head out. The huge hand wrapping around the entirety of his upper arm--fingers and thumb overlapping over even Guy's thick bicep--is expected and welcome.

Kilowog tugs him back into his massive embrace. It’s warm and comfortable and familiar. Guy tries to resist nuzzling closer and fails. There's no one else here to see, no one to keep up his cavalier tough-Guy attitude; no one here to think he's losing his edge or call him soft. And it's not often he’s dwarfed. Not often he feels safe in the arms of another being.

“I’ll be as careful as I can,” he concedes. It’s not a good promise. They all know that doesn't mean much. Wouldn't mean any more coming from any other Green Lantern. None of them could stand idle if a innocent was in danger

The big alien snorts, giant mitts sliding down Guy's spine. “Yeah, sure.”

“I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do, how ‘bout that?” Guy asks, another smirk curling one corner of his lips.

"I guess that's fair," Kilowog grumbles, cupping his hands around the backside of Guy's thighs and hoisting him up like he weighs nothing. "I'll take what I can get."

Guy grunts when his back hits the wall but a broad grin quickly follows. "Fucking take it then, ya giant poozer."

* * *

Guy clings to that memory. It's the most recent. Fresh and strong in his mind, easy to find through the hurricane of agony. It anchors him and keeps him present. Gives him the strength to keep going.

It's Kilowog who taught him that, with enough will, one can overcome anything. And Guy would sure hate to disappoint the bastard.

Still. This Administer Lash bozo is no picnic.

There's the usual. Guy figures most of his body is covered in lurid bruises and bleeding wounds.

But it's funny how when it comes to torture, no one ever really thinks about the freaky stuff. Whipping, stabbing, waterboarding, maybe some eye gouging and fingernail pulling, are classics for a reason and that's where everyone's minds usually go.

Guy has see enough during his tenure as a Green Lantern to know better than to underestimate how sick people can be, but he still scoffs at the little metal bands that come out of the wall to secure his wrists above his head and the larger one that wraps around him, just beneath his hips, "preserving his dignity."

It doesn't take long for him to realize his mistake.

"We have found that carbon-based, mammalians have common weak points across species," Lash says conversationally, adjusting something on the control panel. Guy breathes heavily between gritted teeth as the electricity coursing through his genitals kicks up a notch. Or 10.

He screams. Something in the back of his mind tries to tell him it's undignified, to suck it up and stop being such a pansy. But he's been on this sci-fi rack for hours. Or days. Weeks maybe? Feels like years. And the sane part of his brain (the part that sounds more like Kilowog than his pops) reminds him that there's nothing weak about expressing pain when you're being _tortured_.

As soon as there is air back in his lungs he grins. "In brightest day, in blackest night," he repeats for what might be the hundredth or the billionth time, "no evil shall escape my sight..."

And this bastard is definitely evil.

"You are most resilient, Guy Gardner," Lash somehow simultaneously purrs and clicks. This whole time, Guy's been trying to figure out just what kind of alien Lash is with no luck. "I do not recall a being withstanding my art for so long."

Guy forces out a laugh and blood comes up with it, dribbling down his chin before falling to the floor.

"You think torture will make me talk? Better put your back into it, cupcake," he quips when he catches his breath enough to speak. His voice is shaky and his words are broken but by all rights he shouldn’t even be able to talk at all, so he’s still calling it a win.

Lash straightens, leaning back to consider him from lidless red eyes that betray no emotions. Not to human understanding anyway.

Guy's just happy to have a second to collect himself.

"I find myself challenged by your tolerance to pain and, despite Lord Sinestro's assurance that you are a substandard specimen of your guild, your hardened will." He tosses the serrated blade he'd been using to carve Guy open away from them. The sound of it skittering across the floor is loud and clangs through Guy's skull so thunderously that it feels like the bone is going to crack.

Every sense feels heightened off the charts. He can hear blood drip-drip-dripping from his suspended toes to the floor through the roaring of his own ragged breathing. He can hear the buzz of the electricity coursing through his body and Lash's even breaths.

He feels the minuscule draft of the large chamber waft over his sweat-drenched shoulders and abdomen; bites back a gasp at the feel of cool air across his chest and curses the way his body's general sensitivity, and the specific higher plane of it he seems to reach only through pain.

"When you have given yourself over to the Fear Faith of the Sacrament, I will make a record of your baptism in the scriptures of my people."

Guy finds the energy to snort and snaps, "Want words for your book?" before reciting the Green Lantern oath. Again.

The alien's grin is as big and pointy as the blade he'd used.

"Then we continue," he says, sounding as though he would literally enjoy nothing more.

But before he can make good on that promise, a cold, pretentious, fucking annoying as hell, voice interrupts.

"Perhaps an alternative tactic would yield better results," Sinestro says, floating high enough off the ground to be eye level with Lash and peer down his nose at Guy. "There are, after all, more efficient ways to provoke fear than the mere promise of pain."

Oh, Guy does _not_ like the sound of that.

He likes the cruel smile curling Sinestro’s thin lips, and the way those long, slim fingers take his chin, pointed nails digging into his flesh until blood slides down his neck, even less.

Sinestro jerks Guy’s head to either side, examining him with sharp, cold, golden eyes. Then the bastard’s hands creep lower to poke and prod at Guy’s chest and abs and thighs.

“Are you considered attractive to your people?” Sinestro asks.

The tone is curious and mocking, as though he _knows_ the truthful answer should be ‘no’. But Guy can’t care about the insult when the question, in full context of the situation and prior comments, makes him stiffen and his blood turn to ice.

“You humans do seem to value brute strength over intellect,” Sinestro continues as the metal band at Guy’s hips slides back into the wall with a soft hiss. “And if that is the case,” he adds, lifting Guy’s now exposed, soft cock with a single finger before letting it drop again, “you must be highly sought after. Beings with higher standards would undoubtedly find you lacking.”

The ‘fuck you’ on Guy’s tongue doesn’t make it past his teeth. Out of nowhere, there is a sudden swooping sensation in his gut and the big ugly room briefly turns into an orange streak before Guy blinks and realizes he’s bent over a table of yellow light, wrists and ankles trapped to the surface and legs with more constructs. There’s another swoop, and he feels the ground beneath his toes disappear.

Guy swallows at the feel of a big hand sliding up the inside of his thigh to rest on the swell of his ass. He jerks forward on instinct when the hand presses the cheek aside…

“Thought you were tryin’ to scare me, Sindy, not seduce me with your sweet-talkin.’” The hand leaves so he keeps going. It’s not fear. But it is discomfort. Maybe a little anxiety. “Don’t know how you do things where you come from but where I’m from, it’s polite to at least take a girl out for dinner before you start knockin’ at the back door, if you get my drift.”

Sinestro, followed by Lash, moves back into his line of sight. Unfortunately, his eye-level is right at their groins. It quickly becomes apparent that the positioning is purposeful.

“I do not,” Sinestro says as the yellow of his suit shimmers and begins to part. “And it doesn’t matter. All that matters is… what do you fear, Guy Gardner?”

Guy opens his mouth to say ‘not some pink alien prick, pun definitely intended’ but snaps it shut again as Sinestro’s actual pink prick extends out from where it was sheathed between his legs. It is actually kind of terrifying looking. The ‘head’ is forked, two, slim, independently twitching tips leak a weird, cloudy lavender colored liquid that Guy is forced to conclude, with a shudder, is pre-come. About three inches down, the fork meets and the rest of the long, fat shaft wriggles too. The underside bulges thicker for another three inches or so before the base, and has these painful looking ridges that run horizontally along that bulge…

Now, Guy is no stranger to alien dick. Even before Kilowog, he was always too curious for his own good. After all, the Green Lantern Corps has a lot of variety and opportunities to offer, he’s not the only one who leaps at those chances. But if someone told him he’d wind up bound by yellow light, ringless and exhausted from torture, staring down Sinestro’s demon dick, Guy would have laughed in their faces. As it is, he can’t peel his eyes away. Doesn’t want that thing anywhere near him.

Which is probably why he doesn’t notice Lash fishing around his robes until the huge, scaly thing with a head like a baseball and a shaft composed of various sized bulbs, gets _way_ too close to his face.

At least Sinestro is human-sized. Lash is… a fucking giraffe. His cock is _huge_. There is _nowhere_ on Guy’s body where that thing will fit.

The utterly insane, hysterical thought that, at least Guy has had practice taking Kilowog bubbles over. It starts as a chuckle but quickly becomes a full-gutted laughing fit.

Sinestro’s smug, sharp-toothed smirk is begging to be punched right off his pointy mug.

“Is this a _fear_ response, Gardner?”

“Most species feel terror at the threat of forced copulation,” Lash pipes up. “This was a most inspired idea, Lord Sinestro.”

With a snort, Guy lowers his head back to the table under the guise of getting comfortable. But mostly he just can’t stand to look at those things anymore.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, kids,” he says, inwardly relieved that the short break has helped him find his voice again. “I’m the toughest son of a bitch in the universe. It’s gonna take more than a couple _cock_ suckers to freak me out.”

He pauses for a moment, then adds, “And speaking of… you get either of those near my mouth and you know I’m gonna bite ‘em off, don’t you, Sindy?”

The sharp jerk on his hair pulls his neck into an acute arch, just in time to catch the end of Sinestro’s angry scowl. He never did have much tolerance for that nickname. Then his thin lips pull up into a frightening smile.

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to do any such thing.”

More light pours out of Sinestro’s ring as he releases his hold in Guy’s hair and makes his way back between the Green Lantern’s thighs.

Four little tendrils prod at his lips and Guy tries to bite down on his lips to keep them out but they snake in despite his efforts, and pry his mouth open until his jaw clicks painfully. Another, thicker strand winds its way around his throat.

A harsh yank has Guy sputtering for air as the construct pinches his windpipe closed. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes at the sudden lack of oxygen and the rough treatment.

He tries to cry out when three of Sinestro’s long fingers spear into him without warning but all he manages is an airless gasp. The dry drag past his rim burns and the way the bastard curls the digits, digs the claw-like nails across the soft, sensitive walls and, unfortunately, Guy’s prostate.

His attention momentarily snaps back to the movement in front of him, as a big hand cards through his sweat and blood damp hair; touch surprisingly gentle. Guy finds Lash’s creepy red eyes gazing down at him, other hand guiding his bulbous, bumpy cock to Guy’s open mouth.

The tip is the hardest part. Guy’s seen his fair share of alien genitalia and he can’t say he’s ever seen a cockhead that’s _that_ much fatter than the rest. It forces his mouth impossibly wider and for a split second, Guy worries that it’s going to dislocate his jaw. It’s not a fear so much as it’s anger and irritation. Dislocated jaws can be set back but they hurt like hell and he’d rather not have one while this giant, fear worshiping douchebag fucks his face.

Fortunately, it doesn’t happen. He’s going to have an ache like no other when this is over but frankly, even now, that’s the least of his injuries and he doesn’t imagine the torture will just stop once they’ve got their rocks off.

Guy feels the writhing dual ends of Sinestro’s wormy dick slipping over his balls, up his perineum, making their way to his hole where Sinestro’s fingers fan out, stretching him open, at the same time Lash hits the back of his throat. He gets a little slack in construct around his throat so he tries to suck in some air through his nose. He doesn’t get as much as he’d like, the cock now pressing against his trachea once again restricting his breathing.

He can’t fucking believe this is happening. Sinestro has always had this weird hard-on for Hal but as far as Guy knows, he’s never done more than make creepy suggestions to the other Green Lantern, and maybe the occasional lingering, inappropriate touch.

The tentacle worms its way inside him and it’s the oddest sensation. It wriggles deeper and deeper into him, until Guy feels his hole start to stretch wider around the bulge.

Lash starts to hump his face, hands twisting in Guy’s hair so hard he feels strands break free. He tries to shout when the first ridge of Sinestro’s cock pops in, when Sinestro gives a rough thrust and the rest force their way in far too fast.

It’s not the worst pain he’s ever been in. Hell, it’s not the worst he’s felt today. But the tears come anyway and Guy supposes that this almost sick feeling in his gut is the reason Sinestro has never touched Hal but finds it easy to do to Guy. That twinge of self-loathing, that sense of dehumanization (heh, _human_ ), the clear statement that Guy lacks value and consideration.

Sinestro thinks Hal is special and worthy and that Guy is just a second-rate knockoff. When Guy gets out of this, he’s gonna have to show that bastard just how fucking wrong he is.

Guy doesn’t know how long they go at him. They pound into him from both sides, grunts of exertion becoming increasingly labored as they go, and occasionally let up on him just enough to suck in a quick breath. It keeps him in this terrible middle state where he’s so close to passing out but just can’t quite manage it. On the bright side, if he can call it that, the dazed state helps his muscles and jaw relax so the agonizing, dry press of Sinestro goes just a little easier, and the copious amount of drool around Lash makes it easier to swallow him down.

Lash is the first to finish. He pulls out so that just that bulbous head sits on Guy’s tongue, and spills where Guy is forced to taste the pungent, _spicy_ , flavor and feel the thick, grainy texture of the alien’s come spurt lazily into his mouth before the sadistic shit removes himself completely to let the rest of his release land in Guy’s face and hair.

He tries to growl something crude but Sinestro beats him to the punch. The brackets of yellow light that had held his mouth open swirl into a ball and gag him before he can get a word out.

Sinestro keeps railing him, hard and mean, big hands digging into Guy’s hips hard enough to bruise, nails drawing blood.

His pace is speeding up, like he’s searching for his release and Guy’s just grateful it’s almost over.

Until a weight presses over his back and hot breath fans over his ear.

“Tell me Gardner, how much do you know about the reproductive abilities Korugaran males?”

Obviously, it’s rhetorical. If Sinestro wanted him to speak, he’d’ve removed the gag.

But it’s enough to make Guy’s blood turn to ice.

Most people make the same mistake Sinestro has; that Guy is all brawn and no brains. But Guy isn’t just a pretty face. He’s smart. He’s happy to let people think otherwise because asskickings are easier and more fun when some arrogant poozer underestimates you.

Guy knows there’s no reason for Sinestro to bring up _reproduction_ until it somehow applies to the situation.

“My species’ seed is particularly virile,” Sinestro purrs. “We have yet to find a sentient species that we cannot breed. In most cases, our progeny will find a way to survive and thrive until birth, even in ostensibly male hosts.”

Sinestro rolls his hips, pressing down harder against his back. “I have long wished to attempt this with Jordan. But I suppose there is always the small chance that something could go terribly wrong. Therefore, it is more prudent to test compatibility with a less valuable subject, that way nothing of importance is lost should the worst transpire.”

Lash’s hands are still on him, still petting through his hair, and Guy tries not to let himself find the soft touch comforting as Sinestro’s cruel words burrow into his brain and snuggle up to his own insecurities. Even as the bastard’s hips stutter and a thick, _hot_ , sludge seems to _crawl_ into him.

When Sinestro pulls out of him, Guy feels open and exposed and slimy, inside and out.

Then the table disappears and he drops several feet to the hard, metal floor with an exhausted grunt.

Maybe it’s because Sinestro is in his head. But he thinks he can feel the red jerk’s come _moving_ deeper into him.

He’s vaguely aware of voices but he doesn’t try to listen. He’s wiped out and he’s going to need to regain as much strength as he can for the next round of torture.

A soft whooshing sound tells him Sinestro has flown off. Big hands slide under his arms, lift him easily, and carry him to a new machine.

Lash straps him to it before taking him by the face.

“Lord Sinestro may underestimate you, but I find the heights of your resilience and willpower staggering. You are the first true challenge to our order in thousands of years.” The alien’s thumb swipes over his cheekbone almost affectionately and it makes Guy shiver in disgust. “After your baptism, I think I will keep you.”

Guy spits at him.

Blood and saliva slide down the scaly green face and Lash just smiles.

* * *

When the fighting starts, Guy wants to go take a chunk out of Sinestro.

But, as usual, Hal managed to pick that fight first.

So Guy focuses on getting the innocents off this shitty fucking dump of a world.

Since his ring is out of juice, he hitches a ride with Soranik and the other good Yellow Lanterns.

Relief floods his veins like a good drug when he sees all the bright green lights in the star-studded darkness of space. And when he sees Kilowog, he wants nothing more than to throw himself into those massive arms.

But he holds it together. Just long enough for them to get away from everyone else

When they’re finally alone, Guy sags into that solid mass of muscle and bites down on the tears until Kilowog’s huge hand starts stroking his back, silently telling him he’s safe.

Then he cries.

Kilowog, bless his soul, knows him well enough to not ask any questions. He doesn’t say anything as he helps Guy shower off all the grime and… stuff, even though he _must_ know what it is.

He’s quiet as he nudges Guy over to the side of the bed against the wall and curls, protectively, around the much smaller human.

Guy presses himself into that warm, solid bulk, grateful that Kilowog knows what he needs.

He thinks about Sinestro’s threat and subconsciously touches his flat belly. It could be a ruse, something said just to freak him out.

Hopefully it is.

Guy never really thought about it before, but he might like being a dad. Someday. Way, _way_ down the line. But obviously not like this. He might tell Kilowog what happened someday, even if the big guy has a good idea already. But he doesn’t want to be forced to explain how something that should be impossible happened.

Guy pushes closer, breathing in the familiar, slightly alien scent of his lover.

Sinestro was probably lying.


End file.
